


Melting, Molten

by adelaide_rain



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: After the pain of 3.18 and the pain 3.19 is sure to bring we deserve this, Banter, Competence Kink, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/pseuds/adelaide_rain
Summary: The training scene in the show was their second attempt. The first time, Alec showed even less restraint.





	Melting, Molten

Alec isn’t sure what he was expecting when he offered to help Magnus train, but it wasn’t this: Magnus stepping into the bedroom wearing skintight leggings and a tank top that shows off muscles that have always made Alec feel weak. 

He probably _should_ have expected it, though. 

“Uh,” he says, eyes drinking in sight of Magnus’s arms and back and shoulders as he turns in a circle to show off the outfit.

“Will this be alright, do you think?” Magnus asks, the innocent question and the curious tilt of his head at odds with the wickedness of his smile. 

“Yes,” Alec says, and wishes dearly that he could manage even one syllable without his voice breaking. Clearing his throat he says, “Yes, that’s fine.”

“It’s not the only thing that’s fine,” Magnus says with a wink, giving Alec a too-brief kiss before gesturing at the door. “Lead on, Shadowhunter.”

Alec can think of many other things he’d like to do right now rather than train, but a promise is a promise. 

He leads the way down the hallways of the Institute, Magnus by his side. Other Shadowhunters pass on occasion, nodding with deference to Alec, most of them turning curious gazes to Magnus, who does his best to appear unfazed. 

They arrive at the training room, and Alec shuts the doors behind them. Looking around the space, he feels a prickle of apprehension that’s an odd fit in this familiar place.

Partly it’s wondering just how much Magnus knows about fighting without his magic, and whether he’ll be any good at it. Alec thinks he might be - the grace with which he moves is suited to many fighting styles, and Alec knows very well how strong he is. 

Mostly it’s the thrumming concern he feels all the time these days, that Magnus is so much more vulnerable now, and how easily Alec could lose him.

In turn that makes him worry that this will stir the same thoughts in Magnus, and Alec doesn’t want to remind him of everything he’s lost. Still; he needs to learn to defend himself, and Alec is determined to be a good teacher.

Taking a focusing breath, he turns to Magnus. “Where do you want to start?” He asks, gesturing at the weapon racks at the side of the room. “Obviously the bow’s my favourite, but I’m proficient with every weapon here.”

“Proficient?” Magnus asks, a smile playing over his lips, and he walks over to the racks. His leggings are like a second skin and Alec stares at his thighs and ass for a moment, completely mesmerised, before he remembers he’s here for work. He’s supposed to be here as a Shadowhunter helping a Downworlder protect himself, not to stare lustily after said Downworlder’s Lycra-clad ass.

Magnus has picked up some throwing knives, the blades the length of a finger, the handle just as long to balance them. He walks over to face the targets. 

“Good choice,” Alec says approvingly. Magic uses distance attacks so it makes sense to start with these. “You need to-“

Magnus’s arm arcs in a smooth movement, and suddenly there’s a throwing knife in the bullseye. Alec’s mouth drops open. Magnus moves to the next target with light, dancing steps and throws: dead centre. He does the same to a third target before turning to Alec. 

“Proficient,” he smirks. “Wouldn’t you say?”

Alec narrows his eyes at him, trying not to let on how very, very hot that was. “I suppose.”

“You _suppose?”_ Magnus pouts at him and walks over with swagger in his step, spreading his arms wide. “You are a hard man to impress, Alexander.”

“You’re hundreds of years old, Magnus. You’ve had a lot of time to get good at a lot of things.”

“I have, haven’t I?” Magnus’s grin drips with innuendo.

“Stop flirting with me and concentrate.”

“On?”

“Me.”

“Gladly.”

Alec considers using a weapon - a staff or a wooden sword - but he wants to get hands on, and not for entirely pure reasons. 

“You might not always have a weapon,” he says, and sees a glint in Magnus’s eyes. “You need to be able to protect yourself no matter what.”

“I see. And how would I do that?” He cocks his head, lips pursed, looking thoughtful and innocent and Alec doesn’t believe it, not one bit. He moves to strike Magnus’s shoulder, and Magnus avoids it easily, dodging and using his forearm to deflect Alec’s attack, pushing him away. A lesser fighter would be caught off balance, but Alec has been doing this since he could walk. He steps back, pivots, strikes again, and is just as easily deflected. Magnus has one hand behind his back now and he’s smirking, his cockiness as infuriating as it is attractive, and Alec wants him, wants him deeply, wants to push him against the wall and-

 _Concentrate,_ he tells himself with a tinge of desperation.

“Time to get serious,” Alec says, and Magnus laughs, a sound of pure delight as Alec attacks in earnest. He manages to get one of Magnus’s arms behind his back but he slips out of his hold. Alec sweeps his legs but somehow Magnus pulls him down too, turning them mid-fall so that Alec hits the ground first, grunting as the wind is knocked out of him, wincing at the sting of his back hitting floorboards.

“You okay?” Magnus asks, and Alec ignores how warm the concern in his voice makes him feel. Taking advantage of Magnus’s distraction he twists his hips, using the momentum to throw Magnus onto his back. He gasps, looking up at Alec with wide eyes, and Alec thinks _fuck, he’s beautiful,_ before Magnus does the same to him, tumbling him onto his back and tangling their legs together, getting Alec in a tight and painful leg lock. He swears, struggling, but he’s pinned. Groaning, he taps out, and Magnus laughs, releasing him and sitting up.

Alec glares up at Magnus, who smiles down at him with so much amused adoration in his eyes that he can’t be too annoyed. 

He moves to sit up, but whip quick, Magnus’s hands go to his shoulders, pinning him down.

“C’mon, Magnus,” Alec starts, but then Magnus is moving, straddling his hips. Alec draws in a breath as his brain shifts gear, giving Magnus chance to capture his wrists and pin them above his head. Alec thinks about trying to get free, but he doesn’t, and the smile Magnus gives him when he realises Alec’s choice stokes a forest fire in him. His dick twitches, and Magnus’s grin turns hungry when he feels it.

“Do you want something, Alexander?”

“You know I do.”

“Tell me.”

“Magnus-“

 _”Tell_ me.” He grinds their hips together and Alec gasps. Magnus’s eyes flash in the candlelight, not gold as they once might have but still beautiful, still so beautiful. 

“I want-“ Images tumble through Alec’s mind of what he wants, a flood of them, everything, _everything_ , he always wants everything with Magnus. “I want you- I want you to suck me off.”

Magnus’s grin goes supernova and he kisses Alec, hard, thrusting his tongue into Alec’s mouth. Alec lets him, licking against him, hips lifting, and finding Magnus as hard as he is. Want is a fierce and dizzying thing inside him, and they need to get somewhere private before he loses it completely. 

“Wait,” he gasps, and Magnus pulls back quickly, grip on Alec’s wrists slackening to let him move if he needs to. The thoughtfulness makes sweetness swell in Alec’s chest and he smiles up at him. “We should, uh. Take this to the bedroom.”

Magnus raises his eyebrows then smiles, wicked, sharp, far too sexy for Alec’s own good. “Or we could stay here.”

Lust hits Alec like a freight train. 

_Fuck, that’s-_

Here. Right here in the open, where anyone could walk in on them. The thought tangles with the sex-edged heat of training with Magnus, setting fire to his veins. He can feel it in his chest and in his cock and he _wants_ that but he shouldn’t, he can’t, he’s the Head of the Institute-

“Magnus-“

“We’re out of sight of the cameras,” Magnus murmurs, his voice like velvet sliding over Alec’s skin. “If anyone comes in, we’re in the shadows, so we’d have time to cover up.”

Alec stares up at him. “You _planned_ this.”

Magnus’s smile widens.

Alec opens his mouth to say no, he can’t, this is ridiculous, but he wants it, he _wants_ it, and it’s 10pm, they’ve booked the room so they won’t be interrupted - _probably_. There’s still a small danger that someone could walk in and find them tangled here together, drenched in sweat and gasping each other’s names and-

“Yes,” he says, watching as Magnus’s eyes widen.

“Yes...?”

“Suck me. Here. Now.”

Magnus stares at him for a moment and then he’s kissing him, kissing him like it might be the last time, tongues and bitten lips and Alec’s name, breathless - _Alec, Alexander,_ sweet and aching and desperate as a prayer. And Alec says Magnus’s name, too, reverent and debauched, as Magnus grinds their hips together, cock sliding against cock, the fabric between them only making it hotter.

Alec groans at the sensation, feeling himself unravelling in the best possible way. Magnus always does this to him, has always done this to him, and Alec loves him for it. 

Magnus kisses his way down Alec’s neck, pausing to bite and suck at the skin just beneath the rune, leaving a bruise where the lines of it will draw the eye and no one will miss it. But Alec doesn’t care, the runes mark him and he wants Magnus to mark him too, he’s his as much as he’s the Clave’s. 

He whimpers softly as Magnus slides a hand between them, reaching without hesitation and squeezing Alec’s cock through his track pants. Pleasure catches like a fire that will become a blaze, and Alec bucks up against Magnus’s hand. Magnus responds by squeezing harder and stroking him even as he keeps kissing him. 

Alec shivers, pulling against where Magnus’s other hand still pins his wrists, not wanting to be free but wanting to feel Magnus’s strong hand restraining him. Magnus glances at him, examining his face to make sure he doesn’t want to be released.

“Don’t stop,” Alec says, his voice coming breathless and rumbling and deep; Magnus smiles and kisses him, then bites his lower lip hard enough to hurt. Alec doesn’t mind that, not at all.

“I’ll need my hands,” Magnus says. “If I’m going to do as you asked.”

Alec whines but knows he’s right. “Fine.”

“Fine,” Magnus agrees, squeezing his wrists before letting them go. He has no hesitation in moving to get into place between his legs, pulling the track pants down to his hips and pulling Alec’s cock free. He gives an appreciative rumbling sound and glances up at Alec, smiling when he sees his hands are just where he left them. “You’re being awfully good tonight, Alexander.”

“‘m always good.”

“In some meanings of the word,” Magnus says, sounding far too calm when he starts to stroke Alec’s cock. It leaves his brain full of fireworks, he wants more but he can wait, for Magnus. “You’re good with that pretty little mouth of yours. You’re good at pushing your hips back, taking me deeper, begging for more. You’re good at lots of things. But _good_ as in _obedient?_ You’re not often that these days.”

“I could be,” Alec says, voice rough, feeling like he’s falling apart, wanting to. “For you. Like this.”

Magnus looks at him for a very long moment, hand stilling, and as much as Alec wants Magnus to get back to stroking him, he likes Magnus looking at him like that even more. Like Alec is everything. Like he wants to tie Alec up and worship him, to pull him apart piece by piece and slowly build him back up again. 

“Do you know what you do to me, Alexander,” he asks softly, a tinge of desperation running through his words.

“Good things?”

“Very good things. But let’s shelve this topic to discuss more in depth later,” he says, and Alec wants to discuss it _now_ , but knows that the fact be barely knows what they’re discussing - only that he _wants_ it - means that Magnus is right. It’s a discussion for a time when Alec isn’t already half out of his mind with pleasure and anticipation.

“How about you get on with what you’re doing then?” 

Magnus laughs, once, and grins at Alec. “Of course. You must think I’m such a tease.”

“You _are_ such a tease.”

Magnus’s grin widens, and the hand already on Alec’s cock starts to move again, making him groan and shiver at how good it feels. They talked, that first time, about exactly how they both like to do this, what they do when they’re bringing themselves off. Magnus had to coax him through the embarrassment of talking so candidly, but it was absolutely worth it. Now they know exactly what the other likes, even when it comes to something as simple as this, and Magnus can get him off in just a few minutes. Alec doesn’t want that now, though, he wants - he _needs_ \- the slick warmth of Magnus’s mouth. 

“Suck me,” he says, breathless. “Please.”

Magnus’s eyebrows raise and for a moment Alec thinks he’s going to make him beg, but then he leans it to lick hungrily at Alec’s cock, and knows that Magnus is every bit as desperate for this as he is. 

Alec props himself up on his elbows so that he can watch Magnus at work, the most deeply fucking sexy thing in the world. 

Magnus’s eyes flick up to meet Alec’s and he groans, shivering as Magnus smiles around his cock then starts to move, taking him deeper an inch at a time. When Magnus first saw him naked he’d been delighted with his cock, at the size and the girth of it, and had told him he wanted to take it in every way he could. Since then he has, but Alec thinks this might be one of his favourite things: Magnus with his lips stretched around his cock, concentrating on taking him deeper, all the way, on making him come - something that won’t take long because _look_ at him. 

Moaning softly he reaches a hand to brush through Magnus’s spiky hair - sticky with product rather than kept in place by magic, and Alec is struck to dizziness by how much he loves this man, warlock or mundane, how deeply and desperately and completely he loves him, how perfectly they fit together.

“I love you,” Alec rumbles, and Magnus, mouth full of cock, only throws him an amused affectionate look that says _you'd love anyone with your cock in their mouth_ but it’s not true, Alec has never, could never love anyone like this, will never love anyone besides Magnus Bane. 

Magnus returns to his task, humming contentedly around Alec’s cock when he manages to get the whole length of him in his mouth. Alec gives a strangled moan at the feel of it, the sight of it, and his elbows give way, leaving him collapsed on the floor.

Alec thinks he can feel Magnus chuckle - a very interesting sensation - and then he gets to work properly, pulling back and sliding his lips down Alec’s cock, fucking his mouth down on him. Alec whines, forcing himself to stay still as Magnus works, feeling himself unspooling as the pleasure winds tighter and tighter in his belly.

He hears himself talking breathlessly, saying Magnus’s name, saying _I love you, you’re perfect, you’re so fucking good,_ and he means everything more than he’s ever meant anything.

He’s so close to coming now, he can feel it building up and up, ready to spill over, and “Magnus, Magnus,” he gasps, “I’m gonna-“

Magnus glances up at him, the heat in those lovely dark eyes giving him permission since his mouth is too busy.

 _Fuck,_ Alec thinks, maybe says, _fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck-_

And then pleasure sucker-punches him and his back arches off the floor as he comes, hard, in Magnus’s mouth, crying out, his voice echoing off the high ceilings of the training room. 

He whimpers as Magnus licks him clean then kisses up his body, his still-hard cock jabbing into Alec’s thigh as Magnus bites Alec’s nipple gently through his shirt; jabbing into his hip as he bites and sucks a bruise into the sensitive skin of his neck, on the other side to the rune.

“God, Magnus, you-“

“-are talented, handsome, wonderful-“ He’s as breathless as Alec, but that’s never stopped him from teasing him. 

“Yeah,” Alec says. “But - you need- I-“ Alec collapses back down onto the floor and Magnus laughs, delighted at having so completely undone his shadowhunter. 

“I need...?”

“You need to come.” Their eyes meet and a spark flares between them. Magnus grins at him, shakes his head.

“I can wait-“

Alec moves, quicker than Magnus was expecting - quicker than _he_ was expecting - and tackles Magnus to the floor. Magnus gives a soft _oof_ and then Alec is kissing him, shivering at the taste of himself of Magnus’s tongue. Magnus’s kiss is tinged with desperation and Alec is hardly surprised - he can feel how very hard he still is when he reaches a hand between them, feels the spot of dampness on Magnus’s leggings where the precome has leaked through. There’s no way Alec can get hard again so soon but it still does _something_ to him, a tug of lust in his lower belly as strong as anything he’s ever felt. He groans and pulls away, settling between Magnus’s legs. He stares hungrily at Magnus, gorgeous and coming undone: eyes glazed, eyeliner smudged, lips red from kisses and bites; then he drags up the hem of Magnus’s vest to kiss his hard abs, to bite at his hips, and hooks a thumb under the waistband of Magnus’s leggings.

Glancing up at him, he asks, “Should I stop?”

Magnus moans and pushes at his shoulders, “Don’t you _dare_ stop.”

Alec laughs and pauses to admire the shape of Magnus’s cock through the tight leggings, and lightly strokes his fingers over the length of it. That pulls a truly lovely sound from Magnus’s lips, a soft choked moan, and his hands pull into fists where they rest on the training room floor. 

“Alec-“ he says, and gasps, shuddering, before adding the rest of his name- “-xander.”

Not much can make Magnus shorten his name, but he always does here, right at the edge of losing it. Alec loves hearing his full name on Magnus’s lips, loves the way it makes him feel like Magnus will always take time for him, that all of Magnus’s focus is on him. But he loves this too, loves hearing _Alec_ as Magnus falls apart, a desperate, breathless prayer.

Smiling, Alec tugs down the waistband of the leggings and underwear, enough to pull Magnus’s cock out. Alec doesn’t need to have had countless lovers to know that Magnus Bane’s cock is exquisite, long and slightly curved, beautiful as the rest of him. It’s hot beneath Alec’s hand as he strokes him, the precome slicking it for him. Magnus moans, biting down on his lip so as to not make too much noise, and Alec grins at the sight of him trying and failing to keep control. 

“They’ll expect _some_ noise,” he says, squeezing Magnus’s cock and drawing a moan from him. “After all, as far as anyone walking past knows, I‘m kicking your ass.”

“You’re welcome to do all kinds of things to my ass, Alexander,” Magnus says with a breathless grin, and Alec chuckles.

“Maybe later. For now...” He lowers his lips towards Magnus’s cock but doesn’t touch; he lets Magnus feel warm breath against his skin and smiles at the small desperate noise Magnus makes. He glances up to see him staring down at him, open mouthed, chest heaving, and raises an questioning eyebrow.

“Don’t tease.”

“Why not?”

“Alexander, _please.”_

Alec has never been able to deny a begging Magnus. He slides his tongue up the length of him, from his balls to the tip of his cock, smiling at the noise Magnus makes. Since he’s already slick Alec doesn’t waste any time, and slides his lips over the head. He looks up to watch Magnus’s head fall back, to see his back arch up off the floor, as he lowers his lips slowly down his cock. He’s gotten good at this over these past few months, combining _lots_ of practice with Lightwood stubbornness, until he’s gotten good enough to make Magnus fall apart in minutes. And Magnus was halfway there anyway - he loves sucking cock as much as Alec does, and that added to the thrill of doing this in public… There’s no way he can last long and Alec doesn’t want him to. Alec wants to taste him, wants to hear his name cried out, truncated, echoing off the walls of the training room as Magnus comes in his throat. 

So he swallows Magnus down, taking him deeper inch by inch, shivering at how good it feels to have Magnus’s cock in his mouth, in his throat. How good, too, it is to see him gasping, grabbing at his own hair with one hand, at Alec’s with the other, words falling from his mouth, some Indonesian, some English - mostly _please_ \- and Alec’s name, over and over like a prayer, Alexander, Alexander, Alec, _Alec-_

And then Magnus’s hips jerk up, Alec’s name echoing around the training room as he comes in Alec’s mouth, and Alec is dizzy with the taste of him, with the sound of his own name, with the feel of Magnus’s fingers almost painfully tight in his hair.

Magnus collapses back onto the floor, moaning softly as Alec sucks down every last drop, licks him clean and then climbs up him body to kiss him, whispering _I love you, I love you,_ hearing it back, both of their voices soft and reverent.

Magnus pushes weakly at his shoulder until Alec gets the hint and rolls onto his back, then cuddles up to him, head dropping to Alec’s chest. They lie there, tangled together, and Alec thinks with awe at how lucky he is to have this, to have Magnus, to have someone so incredible in his arms and in his life. He always dreamed of a Prince Charming but Magnus is a thousand times better than anything he could ever have imagined. 

He lifts a hand to Magnus’s now-limp hair and smiles, feeling like he might never stop. 

“Hey,” he murmurs. “We should probably get to bed now, before we fall asleep.”

Magnus gives a muffled _mmm_ , like he was already halfway there. Alec sits them up, makes sure they’re fully covered, and pulls Magnus to his feet, where he yawns.

“You okay?” He asks, and Magnus nods, giving him a crooked smile.

“Very okay. You’ve just exhausted me.”

“In a good way?”

“The best way.”

Alec glances around the training room, at the throwing knives stuck into the targets. Shadowhunters are supposed to clean up after themselves but what’s the good of being Head of the Institute if you can’t bend the rules now and again?

Wrapping an arm around Magnus’s waist, he leads them away, towards his bedroom.

“You know,” Alec says, grinning at Magnus. “I don’t think I’ve ever enjoyed a training session quite so much before.”

Magnus laughs and looks fondly at Alec. “You’ll enjoy the next one even more.”

“Promises, promises,” Alec says, Magnus’s laugh filling the hallway and filling Alec’s heart to overflowing. 

Whatever else happens, whatever challenges life throws at them, they’ll have this. They’ll have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> All the nods to 3.18 are on purpose. I’m a bad person ;)
> 
> I’m also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain) and sometimes on [tumblr.](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com/)


End file.
